The present invention relates generally to an adjustable height wagon and, more particularly, to a scissors-type wagon which may alternatively be set for low, high-power lifting or for high, low-power lifting.
Adjustable height wagons are well-known in the prior art and lave been adapted to agricultural use for centuries. The lifting mechanism of most prior art adjustable height wagons is very heavy and tends to unbalance the wagon as the lifting bed is raised or the wagon is drawn around corners. The use of a lifting device which adds to, rather than detracts from, the stability of the wagon is accordingly desirable.
An additional problem associated with prior art adjustable height wagons is the inability to provide a wagon which is possessed with a heavy lifting capability as well as a high lifting capability. Adjustable height wagons are available with a large weight lifting capability, but these types of wagons typically do not have a high lifting capability. Similarly, adjustable height wagons are available with desirable height characteristics, but these wagons are underpowered for heavy lifting. It is accordingly desirable to provide an adjustable height wagon capable of alternately accommodating heavy lifting jobs and high lifting jobs.
Difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.